


Putting the past behind them

by livi5972



Series: Percico HCs and Fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livi5972/pseuds/livi5972
Summary: Percy and Nico put fears and history behind them.I don't really feel like writing out a full fic so it's in pieces. May flesh out later.





	Putting the past behind them

When Percy heard the rumors, he immediately went to Cabin 13.

“Is it true? What happened to Bryce?”

Eyes wide. “Percy-”

“He died.” A statement, not a question.

Tears pricking, backed in a corner, Nico stumbled over words. “Lawrence and Octavian, they were dangerous and, well, that’s no excuse, I know. I’m a threat and maybe even evil. I’ll leave camp and-”

Percy’s brain was moving slow. “Octavian? What – no, I probably would’ve done the same thing,” he said, brushing one of Nico’s fears aside. But Nico was still confused and stared at him blankly.

“Wha-?”

“You opened up the ground. You can damn people with a flick of a hand.”

Nico’s heart sank and he swallowed hard before he answered. “Oh. Yeah,” he said meekly. Looking up, his eyes met Percy’s. “Are you scared of me?”

The question caught Percy off guard. “No… No, Nico. I’m scared of me.”

“I don’t follow. I’m the one who killed someone. What could you have done that could possibly be worse?”

“I drowned a goddess in her own tears and poison,” he said simply. His whole body seemed to loosen with the confession, like he’d been clenching every muscle to keep the truth in. Like he’d been waiting for an attack and finally just let down his defenses and accepted what may come.

“Oh.” Silence. Percy wasn’t making eye contact. Nico finally understood what this was about, but didn’t know how to help. He stepped forward, but Percy flinched, so he went to his bed and sat down. Percy moved to sit next to him, but first asked quietly, “Are you scared of me?”

“No.” Percy sat. “You’re not defined by that Percy.”

“I was enjoying it. I wanted to do it. I – don’t you feel defined by what you did? By what people will think of you when they hear? Don’t you feel like now that you’ve seen the power you have, that maybe the gods were right to want to destroy us? That you have such insane responsibility to never be that angry, feel that helpless or desperate or … unfeeling as you did in that moment ever again?” Percy was out of breath from his rambling questions, but looked at Nico with desperation in his eyes.

… Nico wanted to be honest … “Yes.”

Percy and Nico could talk openly in a way they couldn’t with anyone else. There was no judgement, only understanding. They often talked over cheeseburgers at McDonald’s.

“I think it’s just important that we not fear ourselves. Fear is what makes you lose control.”

“How?”

“You’ve always been a little dark, Perce. It’s part of why I like you. I’ve heard the stories of Medusa’s head. I saw you come out of the River Styx.”

_He just ran right past that I like you thing. Shit, pay attention, Percy. He’s still talking, process later._

“You’ve always stood up for the little guy,” Nico continued. “And tore down the bully. You’re powerful, but also good. You’ve never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it, who had been so invulnerable for so long, they needed to be brought back down.”

“You’re good, too,” Percy said, blushing at the praise. “A good person, I mean. Always defending others.” He sighed. “So maybe we’re not evil.”


End file.
